Let's Make a Deal
by Elizabeth5
Summary: Roxton and Marguerite go to Hell...literally. M/R


Let's Make a Deal  
by Elizabeth Gilliland  
  
  
  
  
Lord John Roxton was in a remarkably good mood as he approached the treehouse on one of   
those rare quiet days on the plateau. He had been out hunting all afternoon, trying to find a   
suitable feast for the celebration that evening. It was Summerlee's birthday, and despite his   
modest claims that he didn't want to be fussed over, Veronica and Marguerite had deemed it their   
duty to throw him a celebration that he would never forget. It was nice to see Marguerite so   
willingly involved in the group, and so Roxton hadn't even argued in the slightest when she had   
half-demanded, half-asked for him to find something appropriate for the occasion. He figured   
that it was a sign of the times, that Marguerite was finally beginning to warm up to the idea of   
their little make-shift family. And perhaps, with the right care and love, that ice barrier that  
she had built around her heart would melt. Not that he would want a completely subdued   
Marguerite-- he rather liked her fire and willfulness-- but it would be nice to be able to   
approach her with the feelings of his heart without fear of being rejected or scorned.  
After a few hours of hunting and searching, Roxton had finally found the proper main   
course for a feast in Summerlee's honor: a wild boar. They were in rarity now on the plateau,   
with all of the raptors and other predators picking them off, but Roxton had been lucky enough to  
find one and kill it in just one shot. Even more remarkably, he had been able to carry it back   
to the treehouse without once being bothered by any raptors or apemen or anything of the sort.   
*I guess this is my lucky day*, he mused to himself, humming some random tune as the   
elevator carried him up into the treehouse.  
" I'm back!" he called as the elevator reached the top. " Summerlee, you'll never guess   
what I bagged for--"  
  
He stopped suddenly as the inside of the treehouse came into view. There were four bodies  
littered on the ground, each lying amidst a pool of crimson blood. Their eyes were blank,   
lifeless, and they had been mutilated viciously. Roxton stared in horror as a wave of nausea   
swept over him. He had seen dead bodies before, but this...this was the most horrifying,   
sickening thing he had ever witnessed.  
They were his friends.  
Roxton fell to his knees beside the closest victim. Veronica. She had been stabbed in the  
back with a blade. Her bronze body was sheethed in crimson blood. But her death had most likely   
been relatively quick. The others had not been as fortunate. Sickened by the sight and yet   
unable to tear his eyes away, Roxton studied the bodies of each of his companions. Malone's   
throat had been slit, and he had most likely bled to death...slowly, painfully. Challenger's   
skull had been crushed repeatedly with some unknown heavy object, as far as Roxton could   
ascertain. And Summerlee-- dear, sweet Summerlee-- had been stabbed through the heart. Strange,  
it was, that Summerlee's heart-- which was larger than his mind or reason-- had been the killer's  
easiest target.  
A sudden thought struck Roxton. He raised his eyes to search for Marguerite, but she was  
nowhere to be found. He rose unsteadily to his feet and began to call out her name, hoping   
against hope that she had somehow been saved from this dreadful massacre. " Marguerite?" he   
called, almost hesitant at first, and then shouted, " Marguerite!"  
  
Time seemed to slow as he approached her room. If anything had happened to her, he   
wouldn't be able to handle it. Painful as the deaths of his other friends had been, he knew he   
would lose his sanity and his soul forever if he had lost her. Slowly, heart pounding painfully   
in his chest, he stepped into the room.  
It was worse than he had imagined, worse than anything he had ever seen in his life. His  
beautiful, vibrant Marguerite was frigid and pale, now. The handle of a knife protruded from her   
abdomen, and there was a puddle of blood surrounding the wound, so dark and ghastly against the   
white of her shirt. But worst of all were her eyes. They were frozen wide open in terror and   
seemed to be staring almost accusingly at him.  
" No," Roxton gasped, falling down beside her, " No!" He gathered her lifeless form into   
his arms as the tears came. " I'm so sorry, Marguerite. Oh, no...please, God, not this!   
Anything but this!"  
  
He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but suddenly a sort of eerie calm came over   
him. He gently and tenderly placed Marguerite on the ground and leaned forward to brush her lips   
once more. "Goodbye, Marguerite. I'll see you soon," he promised.  
Slowly, deliberately, he reached for his pistol and pulled it from the holster. He   
stared at it impassively, then pressed it against his temple. Taking in a deep breath, he closed  
his eyes and began to pull the trigger.  
" I wouldn't do that, if I were you." came an unfamiliar voice.  
Roxton started and turned to see a man sitting on Marguerite's bed who hadn't been there   
before. He was middle aged, with short, vibrant red hair and shining blue eyes that seemed to be   
forever smiling, and he gave Roxton a friendly but eerily chilling smile.  
" Who on Earth are you?" Roxton asked warily, pointing the handgun at his new 'friend'.   
The stranger's smile never wavered, despite the lethal weapon that was now aimed at his   
chest. "Well, that's the wrong question to ask, my friend. I'm not from around here. My name is   
Abel, and I guess you could say...I'm an angel."  
" An angel?" Roxton repeated skeptically,  
raising his eyebrow a bit.  
" Please, like that's the strangest thing you've heard on this plateau." Abel returned   
good-naturedly. " And you have seen a lot of strange things. Vampires, werewolves, lizard   
people, dinosaurs, that thing Challenger cooked for dinner last week..."  
  
Roxton looked at him incredulously. " How do you know about all of that?"  
  
" I know everything, John." Abel said easily, reaching down to help Roxton to his feet.   
" How you got here, why you came..." he glanced down at Marguerite, "...and why you intend to   
leave." He shook his head. " Nice girl, Marguerite was. A little rough on the edges, but who   
isn't? Not a very graceful end, I must say. Coughing out blood, eyes full of fear, calling out   
your name--"  
  
Roxton grabbed him roughly by the shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall. " Give  
me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"  
  
" Because I'm already dead, Mr. Grouchy-Pants!" Abel said with a laugh. Roxton released   
him and turned away. " Geesh, you get so touchy, John. I'm only here to help."  
  
Roxton turned and warily regarded him. " What do you mean?"  
Abel smiled, an odd glint in his eyes. " Well, I can bring them back. Each and every   
one of them-- that is, if you want me to."  
Roxton wasn't about to be fooled so easily. " What's the catch? You'll bring them back   
as monsters or zombies or some sort of demented creatures?"  
  
Abel laughed uproariously. " Someone's been reading too many science fiction novels!   
There's no catch, John. All you have to do is sign a little contract, and your friends will come   
back, good as new."   
Roxton frowned. He had learned long before than anything that sounded too good to be   
true usually was. Still, this Abel guy seemed harmless enough...   
" I can see that I haven't quite sold you, yet." Abel said, clapping Roxton on the back.  
" Why don't I give you a little preview, eh? Wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
Roxton looked at him in surprise. " You can do that?"  
  
" Of course I can, buddy!" Abel exclaimed. " I can do anything! And that's what friends  
are for, right?" He chewed his lip. " Now, what would my pal John most like to see, I wonder?"   
His eyes flashed. " I know. You're gonna like this one, John. It's a real doozy."  
The room blurred, and Roxton suddenly saw himself in his own bed, sleeping soundly. He   
turned to Abel, confused. " What's going on?"  
  
" Shh!" Abel instructed him with a chuckle. " You have to watch it first, John! Gosh,   
didn't anyone ever tell you patience was a virtue?"  
  
Roxton had just opened his mouth to reply when Marguerite appeared in the doorway.   
Roxton felt his breath catch in his throat. She was alive and well...and beautiful. Her dark   
hair cascaded gently around her shoulders, and the moonlight filtering in through the window made   
her look as though she was glowing.   
She tip-toed into the room and stopped at the head of his bed, pausing to watch him sleep  
for a moment. " Just like a little boy," she murmured at the serene look on his face, then   
lovingly pushed back a lock of hair that fell into his eyes.  
Roxton stirred and then started when he realized that Marguerite was in the room.   
"Marguerite, is something wrong?"  
  
She smiled playfully at him. " What...you aren't happy to see me?"  
  
Roxton grinned in return. " No, it's just...I'm not accustomed to seeing you at this   
hour."  
  
She gave a small smile and toyed with the fabric on his shirt. " Well...maybe that   
should change." She met his gaze meaningfully.  
Roxton stared at her incredulously. " What are you saying?"  
  
She focused her gaze on his shirt, too afraid to lift her eyes. " Well, I considered   
your proposal, like you asked."  
  
" And?" Roxton prompted.  
" And..." Marguerite finally mustered the courage to look him in the eye, " ...I always   
wanted to know what it would be like to be a Lady." She fondly caressed his cheek with one hand.  
" Especially if I could wake up next to such a Lord every morning."  
  
The room blurred once more and they were back. Roxton stared straight ahead, too stunned  
to speak. Abel laughed at his surprise. " Well, well, well...looks like the cat has your   
tongue. Which is an oddly appropriate metaphor, considering your choice of women."  
" I...she..." Roxton met Abel's gaze. " She was going to marry me?"  
  
Abel continued to laugh that jolly laugh of his. " You saw the same thing I did, you big  
lug! And the future doesn't lie." A deliriously happy grin spread across Roxton's face. " Now how   
about it? Do you really want to pass up on an opportunity like that?" He motioned to Marguerite's  
lifeless body, sobering Roxton once more. " All you have to do is sign, and all of your   
friends-- including Miss Krux, here-- will be brought back."  
  
Roxton hesitated. A part of him knew that it was a bad idea, but another part would not   
allow him to pass up on such an opportunity. To bring Marguerite back-- to bring all of them   
back-- was something that he simply couldn't turn his back on. He hesitated, then nodded. " All  
right. I'll sign."  
  
" Wonderful!" Abel exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. " You are making the right decision   
here, buddy. Now," he fished into his pocket, searching for the contract, " where is that   
thing? I know it's in there somewhere..." He let out a triumphant cry and pulled a rumpled piece  
of paper from his back pocket. " Here we go. One genuine Bring-My-Friends-Back-To-Life-So-I-Can-  
Marry-One-Of-Them contract. And believe you me when I say that that's quite a mouthful."  
Roxton turned and grabbed a pen from Marguerite's desk. " Great. Where do I sign?"  
" Not so fast, John-boy." Abel instructed him. " The signature has to be in blood. Some   
legal thing-- you know how it is." Seeing the dismay on Roxton's face, he pulled a dagger from   
his boot and pricked the tip of Roxton's finger. " There you go. And don't worry about trying   
to sign your complete name. Just a JR will be fine. I know how tricky trying to maneuver blood   
can be."  
  
Pushing aside all doubts, Roxton reached forward and inscribed a large JR on the sheet.  
Instantly, he was back in the elevator again. This time, there was no humming as the   
elevator slowly made its ascent. He waited in tense silence until he had reached the top and   
then cautiously stepped out into the tree house.  
Veronica was the first to greet him. " Did you get the pig?" she inquired softly,   
sending a furtive glance in Summerlee's direction to make sure that he hadn't overheard, though   
the older gentleman surely knew of what they were planning by now.  
Roxton couldn't stop the tears of joy that filled his eyes in seeing them all so alive   
and well. Without even thinking, he embraced the blonde woman. " Oh, thank goodness."  
  
Veronica pulled a way and looked at him quizzically. " Roxton, are you feeling all   
right?"  
  
" Never been better!" Roxton exclaimed, then proceeded to hug Malone, Challenger, and   
Summerlee in turn. Each looked rather puzzled by his eccentric behavior.   
" I say, dear boy," Summerlee said, rather surprised by Roxton's uncharacteristic   
actions, " are you sure you're all right?"  
  
" I could ask you the same." Roxton informed them, literally beaming at all of them.   
" I'm glad you're all back."  
" Back?" Malone repeated, exchanging a glance with Veronica. " Where would we go?"  
  
" Later." Roxton said, racing back to find Marguerite. " I'll explain everything later.  
But first..." He paused at the doorway to Marguerite's bedroom, relief washing over him at the   
sight of Marguerite alive. Any trace of blood was gone, and she was sitting peacefully on her   
bed, reading a book.  
She looked up and gave him a teasing smile. " Took you long enough. I was about to call  
out the cavalry."  
Wordlessly, Roxton pulled her from the bed and into a crushing embrace. He held her   
tight, afraid that if he let go, he would lose her again. Marguerite cried out in protest, her   
voice muffled by his broad chest. " Roxton...ow...you're hurting me."  
  
Roxton released her and fell to his knees, carefully examining the area where her wound   
had been to make sure that she really was all right. Then he wrapped his arms around her again   
and buried his face into her abdomen. " Oh, Marguerite...you have no idea how happy I am to see   
you."  
  
" I can see that." Marguerite said, surprised but not displeased by his behavior. Still,  
she couldn't help but feel concerned. This was so unlike him. " John, is everything all right?"  
  
Roxton drew in a shaky breath. " I...I'm just feeling lucky to have you in my life,   
Marguerite Krux."  
  
Marguerite smiled wryly. " Well, it's about time." She pulled back and slid down to her  
knees as well, studying his face carefully. " John, what is it? Did something happen to you?"  
  
" Yes...kind of...not exactly." Roxton said, not knowing where to even begin explaining.  
He reached out and tenderly cupped her face in his hands. " Just kiss me and tell me   
everything's all right, won't you?"  
She complied, softly brushing her lips against his own, sending delightful little shivers  
down his spine. " Everything's all right, John. Now what is this all about?"  
  
Roxton had just opened his mouth to explain when Veronica appeared at the doorway.   
" Sorry to interrupt," she said, giving a knowing smile at the two of them, " but it's time to   
start getting ready for Summerlee's party."  
  
Summerlee's party-- of course. Roxton had almost forgotten. He decided to wait to tell   
his tale until after the older man's birthday celebrations were over. He wouldn't want to take   
away from Summerlee's special day.  
Marguerite looked quite embarrassed as she rose to her feet, with Veronica still watching   
them intently with that knowing smile. " We were just..."  
  
" Uh-huh." Veronica said, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly. " I understand   
perfectly, Marguerite. My mother did have that talk with me before she left." Laughing to   
herself, she turned and left.  
Marguerite turned a scalding gaze to her hunting companion. " Look what you did now!   
Honestly, Roxton..."  
  
Laughing, Roxton pulled her down to him again. " Well, we'll just have to elaborate on   
that later, won't we, Miss Krux?"  
  
Marguerite tried to remain indignant but couldn't hold out long against such a formidable  
foe. Smiling, she allowed Roxton to kiss her again. " Just as long as you aren't making   
promises that you don't intend to keep..."  
  
  
It was after dinner, and the men were sitting around discussing the erratic weather they   
had been having lately, while Marguerite and Veronica were huddled off in the corner, arguing   
about what course the party should take next. Marguerite apparently won, for she crossed the   
room triumphantly and stood directly before Summerlee, giving him a slight bow.  
" Professor," she said sweetly, giving him a broad smile, " I would be honored if you   
would dance this waltz with me."  
Summerlee beamed at her, his fatherly pride and affection showing through for the dark-  
haired woman. " Why, Miss Krux, I would love to." Gallantly, he rose to his feet and escorted   
her to the middle of the room.   
Veronica started the phonograph and then crossed the room to Challenger, giving an over-  
dramatized curtsey. " Challenger, may I have this dance?"  
He laughed at this display and followed Summerlee's suit. " Of course, my dear." He cast  
a glance over his shoulder at the two younger men. " It appears that Arthur and I have shown the  
two of you up once again."  
  
Malone laughed and turned to Roxton. " I think he's right, Roxton. We must be losing   
our touch."  
  
" Well, I'd ask you to dance, Malone, but I'm afraid Marguerite might get jealous."   
Roxton joked, sending a wicked smile in Marguerite's direction.  
" Heard that!" Marguerite called, then gave Summerlee a dazzling smile as he twirled her   
about the dance floor.  
Roxton smiled and leaned back in his chair, content to just watch Marguerite   
uninhibitedly for a moment. She really was a stunning woman, particularly when she allowed her   
guard to fall and simply enjoyed herself, as she was doing now. He no longer felt any   
reprecussions for signing the contract. He would have done anything to bring her back...to bring  
them all back.  
The waltz ended and Marguerite curtseyed to Summerlee, then slowly made her way toward   
Roxton. He smiled, entranced by her. She stopped in front of him and merely smiled for a long   
moment.  
" What?" Roxton asked, though he knew exactly what she wanted.  
Marguerite was aware that he knew this, as well. " Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"  
  
" I was thinking about it." Roxton admitted.   
" Oh, come on, Roxton. Give me a chance with the girl."  
Roxton looked up to see that Abel was suddenly beside Marguerite, a wide grin still on   
his face. The other explorers turned with alarm, and Marguerite gave him a worried look. " John,  
do you know this man?"  
  
" Know?" Abel repeated with a good-natured laugh. " Why, John and I are good pals,   
aren't we?"  
  
" What are you doing here?" Roxton asked, voice tight.  
" Aw, now is that any way to greet an old friend?" Abel inquired. " You'd think you   
weren't happy to see me. And that just isn't right, especially after all I did for you."  
  
" Roxton, what is he talking about?" Marguerite asked, her voice strained.  
" I, Miss Krux, am talking about a little deal that Lord Roxton and I made." Abel   
informed her, pulling the contract from his pocket. " Sorry, John, but your time is up. You   
need to come with me."  
  
" Come with you?" Roxton repeated, confused. " I thought you said there wasn't any   
catch!"  
  
Abel shook his head. " Tsk-tsk, John. You should always read the fine print." He   
reached forward and pulled Roxton to his feet. " Now it's time to come with me."  
  
" Where are you taking him?" Veronica inquired, her voice hard and tense.  
" To Hell, of course." Abel replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
Roxton looked at him incredulously. " I thought you said you were an angel!"  
  
" Yeah, an angel of the devil." Abel said with a laugh. " Really, John, you should get   
more details before you make a business transaction such as this. But, it's too late. You   
already signed--in blood, I might add-- and the contract is final. You're coming with me."  
  
Knowing it was useless but needing to try, anyway, Roxton pulled out his pistol and shot  
Abel in the chest. " Go back to Hell!"  
  
Abel stared down at his chest where the bullet had made a whole. " Aww...now you just   
hurt my feelings. And I thought we were beginning to be friends." A blue and white portal   
opened up behind him, and he grabbed Roxton's wrist and pulled him toward it. " So nice meeting   
all you. Make sure to stay in touch!"  
And with that, he pulled Roxton into the portal and they were both gone.  
  
  
  
Roxton stared tensely at the wide, empty void above him. Funny-- people always referred   
to Hell as a place of eternal heat and fire, but here he was with nothing but darkness   
surrounding him, and everything was incredibly cold. The air seeped through him and chilled him   
to his very core, and he doubted that he would ever truly be warm again.   
He was chained to some sort of table, most likely so that he could be tortured, and he   
could hear Abel moving about, humming to himself. Oddly enough, he was humming 'Ode To Joy',   
which should have made Roxton feel less tense but really only served to make him more frightened.  
Abel was absolutely insane, he was certain, and there was no telling what kind of tortures he   
would inflict.  
" You know, John, I really am sorry about the way this all turned out." Abel informed   
him, and was suddenly standing right above him. " I mean, I'm not such a bad guy, once you get   
to know me. I'm just doing my job."  
  
Roxton shifted uncomfortably on the table. " What happens when you're through torturing   
me? Do I get to go home?"  
" What's with you and wanting to go home? I'd say somebody has a Dorothy-complex." he   
laughed, then realized that Roxton hadn't quite understood the joke. " Oh, right-- that's a bit   
ahead of your time, isn't it? Well, word to the wise: if you ever do get back home-- which is   
looking doubtful at best-- go check out 'The Wizard of Oz'. Great movie. I sure do love those   
lollipop kids. And Toto, whew- what a cute little puppy."  
  
Sickened, Roxton turned away.  
Abel frowned a bit. " Aww, don't give me that look, John. This is no fun if you get all  
sullen and moody." He chewed on his lip thoughtfully, then immediately brightened. " Tell you   
what-- why don't we play a little game? If my torture doesn't ruin you, I'll try to work out a   
way for you to get home. And if it does...you have to buy me lunch for a month. Sound good?"  
  
Roxton swallowed heavily, still trying to put on a brave front. " Is it...is it going to  
hurt?"  
  
" No, silly! No physical stuff, here." Abel said with a good-natured smile. " But it may   
destroy you mentally." He shrugged. " Oh well. That's the way it goes sometimes." He raised   
his hands and placed them on Roxton's skull.  
" What are you going to do to me?" Roxton inquired tersely.  
" It's just a little mind probe, John." Abel informed him. " I get to watch the movie of  
your life, from your point of view. That's like having 50-yard line tickets at the Super Bowl."   
He sighed at the confusion in Roxton's eyes. " Right. Forgot. That whole hasn't-been-invented-  
yet thing. Gee, this time continuum stuff sure can get annoying." He took in a deep breath.   
" Well, here goes nothing."  
  
Suddenly, in the darkness above him, Roxton could see his memories clearly, as though   
they were being projected on to a movie screen. He could see himself at four years old, cockily   
strutting around in his over-sized hunting gear.  
Abel grinned in delight. " Well, if that isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen, then I   
don't know what is." He shook his head, still grinning from ear to ear. " Now I see where the   
hunting obsession began, John. Never really grew out of that, did you?"  
The pictures began to slowly progress as Roxton grew older and older. Abel shook his   
head in silent wonder. " Gosh, I feel like I'm watching 'The Wonder Years'." He remembered   
Roxton's lack of pop-culture knowledge and shook his head. " Aww, forget it. Let's skip ahead a  
little, shall we?"   
A vibrant, pretty girl with auburn hair and green eyes was suddenly on the screen. Abel   
smiled appreciatively. " And who is this lovely young lady, John?" Roxton refrained from   
answering. " Come on, John-- it's no fun when you don't play. And then the game just has to   
drag on even longer."  
Roxton gritted his teeth. If it would shorten whatever torture Abel was planning...   
" Christine Mills. The first girl that I ever courted."  
  
" That is so sweet." Abel said, shaking his head. " And do we get to see a first kiss?"   
As if on cue, the then eighteen year old Roxton leaned in and gave Christine a quick peck on the   
lips. " Oh! That was beautiful, John. I'm getting all teary-eyed."  
The pictures jumped ahead once more, and suddenly, a jungle safari came into view.   
Roxton's eyes widened in panic. " I don't want to see this."  
  
" Sorry, John." Abel said lightly. " Can't stop the movie once it's been started." He   
leaned forward. " Oh, right. This is where you killed your brother."  
" Ape," Roxton grunted, " I was trying to kill the ape. William was an accident."   
Abel leaned in closer to Roxton's ear and in a low voice said, " But that's not what you   
really believe, is it? All I do is read the memories, John, and the way you remember it is...you   
killed your brother."  
Roxton tried to close his eyes to block out the image, but it was there   
in his mind. He jerked in vain at the chains that bound him, but it was to no avail; he couldn't  
escape. " No! NO!!"   
  
Abel leaned back, a pleased smile on his face. " I think we've seen enough of that. Why  
don't we move on?" The picture blurred again, and then images of himself and Marguerite littered   
the screen. "Well, if it isn't Romeo and Juliet."  
  
This was too much. It was bad enough that Abel had invaded his other memories, but to   
have him watching every tender moment that he had ever shared with Marguerite, to have him know   
every emotion that he had ever felt for her...  
" I didn't know that I'd bought tickets for a tragedy." Abel commented.  
" What are you talking about?" Roxton asked, confused.  
" You know exactly what I'm talking about, Roxton." Abel informed him. " I can hear the   
doubts resonating from your mind. You're afraid that she doesn't really love you, that she's   
only going to hurt you, or even worse...that you're only going to hurt her."  
  
Roxton shook his head vehemently. " No. That isn't true."  
  
" Isn't it, John?" Abel returned. " You're afraid that you bring death to everything you  
touch... your brother, your father...and eventually, to Marguerite. It's only a matter of time   
before the curse catches up to you again, and then Marguerite will be gone forever. And it will   
be all your fault."  
" No." Roxton whispered, anguished, but he couldn't argue. It was the truth.   
The images stopped, and Abel smiled down at him, silent for a long moment. Finally, he   
said, "I have an idea."   
And then he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
For a long moment, Marguerite could only stare at where Roxton had been only seconds   
before, and then she lurched forward, half-panicked. " Roxton? Roxton!!"  
Malone caught her arm and pulled her back. " Marguerite...Marguerite, he's gone." Seeing  
the bewilderment in her eyes, he reiterated, " He's gone."  
  
Marguerite pulled away from his grasp and shook her head vehemently. " No...I refuse to   
accept that." She was trembling now, and her wide blue eyes were filled with tears. " We'll have  
to find a way to get him back. We can open up another portal...or...or we can enlist a good   
angel to help us, or maybe..."  
  
Veronica exchanged a surprised glance with Malone. She had had no idea that Marguerite's  
feelings for Roxton were so deep. Certainly, she knew that Marguerite was attracted to Roxton,   
and she was well aware that Roxton was perhaps a little too in love with the conniving heiress,  
but this display of emotions far surpassed anything that she had previously thought Marguerite   
was capable of. Veronica looked at her female companion with a newfound sense of respect, and a   
wave of sympathy washed over her. After all, she would probably react in the same way if   
something had happened to Malone.   
Challenger took a step toward the now badly trembling woman. " Marguerite, you know   
those things are all impossible. I wouldn't even know where to begin--"  
Marguerite's eyes flashed with anger. " I don't care! We have got to do something! I   
will take on the devil, himself, if I have to, but we are getting Roxton back!"  
There was a bright flash of light, and then Abel was in the treehouse once more. He   
grinned mischievously at Marguerite. " Funny you should say that..."  
Marguerite's eyes flashed and she lunged toward him. " Where is Roxton you filthy--"  
" Hey, hey! Now that's enough of that!" Abel chided with an easy grin. " If I were you,   
I'd calm down a little and use my head. I'm the only person that can take you to dear John. Do   
you really want to attack me?"  
Marguerite hesitated, then immediately backed down.  
" That's my girl!" Abel said with pride, affectionately reaching out to pinch her cheek.  
" Always using her head to steady her heart. That is why you haven't told Roxton you love him,   
isn't it? Because your head won't let you have free reign with your heart?"  
Marguerite glared at him with utter contempt. " Don't even pretend to know me--"  
  
" Oh, but I do, my dear." Abel affirmed. " I've not only seen you as the rest of the   
world sees you, but I've seen you through dear John's eyes. Which is why I'm here."   
Marguerite's eyes widened with panic. " What have you done with him?"  
" Just a little   
torture." Abel informed her with a grin. " Nothing that John-boy couldn't handle. You would have  
been real proud of him, Miss Krux. He stuck through it like a real trouper. And I made him a   
promise that if he didn't go completely insane during the torture, I'd give him a chance to come   
back here. Which is why I came to you."  
  
Marguerite was still flinching at the words 'completely insane' and 'torture'. She looked  
at Abel worriedly. " What can I do?"  
" The only way to repel the Big Guy-- a.k.a. the Devil-- is with pureness and love." Abel  
explained. " Since I think I can safely say that neither you or John are exactly models for   
unsullied and wholesome individuals, I think your best bet at getting John back is with love."  
  
Marguerite studied him warily. " Why? Why would you want to help me get him back?"  
" Like I said, Miss Krux, John and I made a deal and he won." Abel reminded her. " And   
besides-- if you lose, I get to keep your soul, too. Isn't that fun?" He took a step closer to   
Marguerite. "So, what do you say? Are you in or out?"  
  
Marguerite didn't even hesitate. " I'm in." She turned and gave the others a fleeting   
smile, trying to ignore the worried expressions on their faces. " Wish me luck."  
  
But barely had the words escaped her mouth when Abel grabbed her arm and pulled her into   
Hell.  
  
  
Marguerite shivered uncontrollably at the overwhelming cold that overcame her. It was as  
if she were surrounded completely by ice; the arctic air seeped into her skin and veins and   
caused every inch of her to tremble unmercifully. But even more chilling was Abel's delighted   
laugh.  
" This is just too much fun!" Abel said with his decidedly uninfectious glee. " So many   
games to plan, so many souls hanging in the balance." He glanced over at the quivering   
Marguerite. " Oh, come now Miss Krux-- it isn't that bad. You'll get used to it."  
  
" I don't plan on being around long enough to get used to it." Marguerite informed him,   
hugging herself for warmth.   
Abel shook his head and looked at her with open admiration. " That's what I like about   
you, Miss Krux-- always so full of fire. I think that's what dear John likes, as well. Your   
strength. Your courage. Although, I do think that if he got any deeper, if he saw what I can so  
easily see--"  
  
" If you're trying to scare me, it isn't working." Marguerite interrupted him coolly.   
" I came down here to save Roxton, not to listen to your inane babble. Understood?"  
  
" Touchy." Abel accused her, though he continued to grin. " I really couldn't have   
chosen two better participants for today's events. I really think that it should be   
interesting." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly she was inside of a small, wire-rimmed coop   
that almost resembled a birdcage. " But before the opening ceremonies, I'll give you two love-  
birds a little time to commune. After all, it may be the last chance you get."  
  
Marguerite glanced over and saw another cage similar to her own, with Roxton inside. Her  
breath caught in her throat, and she felt tears of relief gathering in her eyes. " Roxton."  
He turned and his eyes widened as he saw her. " Marguerite-- what are you doing here?"   
She pushed her hand through the bars and he reached out his own arm and grasped it.   
" Well, I've been meaning to take a little vacation, anyway. And I've never been to Hell   
before." She glanced around, giving a nervous smile. " Nice place, don't you think? A little   
cold, but..."  
Roxton tightened his grip on her palm. They were both shivering uncontrollably, but he   
could feel the tiniest surge of warmth spreading through him at her touch. " You shouldn't have   
come here, Marguerite."  
Marguerite snorted in derision. " That's gratitude for you."  
Roxton swallowed heavily, overwhelmed by feelings of love and concern for this woman. " I  
mean it, Marguerite. You should go while you still can."  
" And leave you here to rot in Hell?" Marguerite returned incredulously. " I don't think   
so, John. For once, let me be the one to come to your rescue."  
  
Roxton smiled despite himself. " You are quite the woman, Marguerite. Stubborn,   
obstinate, ornery--"  
  
Marguerite smiled in return. " I'll take that as a compliment, Lord Roxton."  
  
Roxton gave her a pained smile, overcome by surges of love. She was so beautiful, even   
hunched up in an old cage, quaking from the intense cold. It meant more than he would ever admit  
that she had come for him, knowing what was at stake, knowing what could happen. A part of him   
wanted to beg her to leave and never look back, but he knew that she would never willingly desert  
him. After all, he would never abandon her if the tables had been turned. Now, more than ever,   
he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with this amazing, incredible woman.  
" Marry me." he said, almost without thinking.  
Marguerite's eyes widened in shock and he dropped his hand. " What?"  
  
It was too late to turn back now. Roxton gulped nervously and reiterated, " I want you   
to marry me, Marguerite."  
Marguerite laughed apprehensively and quipped, " I think the cold is starting to get to   
you, John."  
Roxton reached for her hand once more and squeezed it tight. " It's not the only thing   
getting to me, my dear." He searched her face. " Well, what do you say, Marguerite? I know that   
you and I are both too obstinate for me to promise that we'll have a perfect married life, but I   
can promise you that I'll love you forever. No matter how long that may be."  
Marguerite hesitated, overcome with fear. " Roxton, I--"  
  
Abel was suddenly in front of her cage. " Ready to go, Miss Krux? The games are about to   
begin."  
  
Roxton frowned and exchanged an uneasy glance with Marguerite. " Games?"  
  
" Didn't Miss Krux tell you? She's to be your champion in a gamble for your soul." Abel   
said, as excited as a child surrounded by stacks of presents on Christmas morning. " There will   
be three games, one after the other. If dear Miss Krux here wins, you get to go home. If not...  
well, you might want to do some redecorating on those cages. You'll be in there for a while."  
  
Marguerite looked to Roxton, then squeezed his hand. " Roxton, I..." But she couldn't   
quite bring herself to say it. She shrugged. " Well, you know."  
  
" I do." Roxton replied as he met her gaze. " And...well, you know, too."  
  
Marguerite turned to him with tear-filled eyes and smiled, touched by his love, touched   
by his worry. Softly, she promised, " I'll be back soon."   
  
  
" I'd like to call this first section, 'Past Lovers'." Abel said as he led Marguerite   
down a dark, dank corridor. " And you and John have both had your fair share, believe me. It   
was difficult trying to pick out just the right person, but I think you'll enjoy my final   
selection."  
  
" I'm sure I will." Marguerite said grimly, preparing herself for the worst.   
They reached the end of the hallway and Abel gallantly reached forward to open the door   
for her. " Ladies first." Marguerite glanced at him warily and then walked into the room, her   
head held high. Abel waited until she had passed through and then slammed the door shut behind   
her.   
Marguerite suddenly found that she was in some sort of fighting circle. She was clothed   
in the tight uniform of a warrior and held a large staff in her hands. There were screaming   
crowds surrounding the ring, cheering wildly. She glanced over and saw that Roxton and Abel were  
in the front row.  
" What's going on?" Roxton inquired tersely to Abel, noting the unease that Marguerite   
clearly possessed.  
" Just a good old fashioned cat fight, my boy." Abel said, clapping him on the back.   
" One that should particularly interest you."  
  
The crowds parted and a dark-haired, scantily clad woman passed through, purposefully   
striding toward the ring. She easily lifted herself into the fighting circle and then turned to   
face the crowd. Roxton felt his mouth run dry.  
It was Danielle.  
Marguerite, similarly, felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. " Please tell  
me I'm dreaming."  
" Nice to see you again, too, Marguerite." Danielle said icily, turning to face her   
opponent. "You probably hoped that you'd seen the last of me."  
" I wasn't the only one." Marguerite commented wryly, tightening her grip on the staff.   
" We don't exactly look kindly on those who seduce our friends and then try to turn them into   
mindless zombies."  
  
Danielle smiled cruelly at the other woman. " I didn't seduce him, Marguerite. He came   
of his own free will." She glanced over at Roxton and lifted her eyebrows suggestively. " And   
obviously, you haven't been taking care of his needs since then. He hasn't been able to take his  
eyes off me since I entered the ring."  
  
Marguerite glanced over and saw that Roxton was, indeed, staring at Danielle. She forced  
back the hurt that welled up inside of her. " No. You're only trying to get to me."  
Danielle swung at her with her staff and knocked her to the ground. " Obviously he never  
really loved you. If he did, he wouldn't have so willingly give into me."  
  
" Roxton loves me." Marguerite said aloud, though she wasn't sure who she was trying to   
convince more-- Danielle, or herself. " He asked me to marry him."  
  
" Only so he can sleep with you and then cast you aside, like so many other women   
before." Danielle leered, shoving the pole up to Marguerite's throat. " And it's taken him how   
long-- two years?-- to want you?" She laughed. " He claimed me as his own the first night."  
  
Angrily, Marguerite struck out with her own pole and knocked Danielle to the ground. She  
rose hastily to her feet and advanced toward the voodoo woman. Danielle quickly rose to her own   
feet and turned to face Marguerite.   
" Roxton never loved you." Marguerite said tightly, warily following the other woman with  
her eyes as she slowly circled her. " He saved Veronica and I and let you die."  
  
" Not true." Danielle returned easily. " Yes, he did save you and Veronica, but he also   
tried to save me from my warriors. You were the ones who held him back. If you hadn't   
restrained him, he would have saved me, too." She smiled triumphantly at the confusion written   
plainly across Marguerite's face. " And that's what really bothers you, isn't it? That even   
after he knew who I really was, he still wanted to save me. I doubt he'd do the same for you."  
With one swift motion, Marguerite knocked Danielle's staff from her hand and then dropped  
her to the ground, shoving the wooden pole against her throat. She glared down coldly at the   
voodoo queen. " Did I tell you yet how very glad I am that your warriors killed you?"  
" Game over!" Abel called from the audience, rising to his feet. He clapped   
uproariously, along with the over-eager crowd. " Round one goes to Miss Krux. Sorry, Danielle."   
She glared up at Marguerite and then disappeared in a flash of light. The rest of the crowd soon  
followed, save it be Roxton. " Very nicely done, Miss Krux. I'm very impressed."  
  
" What can I say?" Marguerite replied tightly. " I hate to lose."   
Roxton rushed over to her, his face encompassed with concern. He could see that   
Marguerite had been crying. " Are you all right, Marguerite? What did she do to you?"  
  
Marguerite tossed her head a bit, hurriedly wiping at her face with the back of one hand.  
"Nothing I couldn't handle. I just really despise that woman."  
Roxton softly stroked her hair. " That makes two of us."  
  
Marguerite searched his face carefully, trying to assess whether or not he was telling   
the truth. She finally gave him a small smile, attempting to push past the uncertainties that   
Danielle had caused. It was just jealousy, she tried to tell herself, although she couldn't deny  
that Roxton's little rendezvous with the woman had hurt her more than she cared to admit. That   
he could so easily give himself away when she had cared for him so long...  
It didn't matter. It was over now. She turned to Abel and tried not to let her worry   
show. The first test had shook her more than she liked, and the games would only grow harder and  
harder as they progressed. She still had two more challenges to pass.  
Abel gave a giddy laugh. " This sure is fun, don't you think? And much more   
entertaining than anything on daytime television."  
" Television?" Marguerite repeated, confused.  
" Never mind." Abel said, waving his hand. " What I have in store next for the both of   
you is ten times better...twenty times better...heck, forty-seven times better! I would say fifty  
times better, but I think I'll save that for the last game. Assuming that you win this one."  
" So, what is it?" Roxton inquired tersely. " A bombardment of hurtful memories? Some   
evil beast with seven heads?"  
  
" Not tonight, but I like the way you think, John." Abel said, nodding with approval. He   
elbowed Marguerite playfully in the ribs. " I can see why you chose this lucky fellow. You're a  
very fortunate woman."  
  
" So I've been told." Marguerite said sardonically. " Can we please get on with this?"  
Abel pouted ever so slightly. " Fine, fine-- since little Miss Impatient over here can't  
keep her pants on, we'll move on. And speaking of not being able to keep your pants on, I like   
to call this next challenge...the Pit of Temptation. I was going to call it Temptation Island,   
but there were all these copyright infringements that I had to deal with and I just thought, aw   
heck with it all, you know?" He laughed and shook his head, then realized that no one else was   
laughing. " You guys are just no fun, you know that?"  
Irritated, he snapped his fingers, and Marguerite suddenly found herself blindfolded and   
seated in a chair. She reached up to remove the cloth from her eyes and felt a hand grasping her  
own.  
" I wouldn't do that just yet." Abel informed her. " You wouldn't want to ruin the   
game."  
  
" What's going on?" Marguerite inquired, intrigued despite herself. " Why do I have do be  
blindfolded?" She shifted nervously. " Did I mention that I hate to be blindfolded?"  
  
" I'll remember to mention that to John before the wedding night." Abel said with a   
laugh. "If you make it there, that is. This next game will test to see just how well you know   
your supposed love... physically, that is. Several different men will come in here and kiss you   
without saying a word and without you laying eyes on them. From just that kiss, you must   
determine which one is John."  
  
" So, basically, I sit here and let a bunch of men come in and kiss me?" Marguerite   
repeated incredulously. She smiled. " I thought this was supposed to be Hell."  
  
Abel cleared his throat. " Oh-- did I forget to mention the gruesome and deathly aspect   
of this little game?"  
  
Marguerite swore under her breath. " I knew it was too good to be true."  
  
" See, all of your kissing partners will have lips coated with poison," Abel explained,   
" except for John, who's lips will be coated with the antidote. Therefore, you have to know right  
away which of the men is John, because if you stop before or after he kisses you, you'll die a   
slow and agonizing death and be stuck in Hell forever."   
Marguerite nodded. " You might have mentioned that before."  
  
" I'm always forgetting small details like that." Abel informed her. " Sorry about   
that."  
She shrugged nonchalantly. " Nobody's perfect." She straightened in her chair and   
tossed back her head. " All right. Bring on the men."  
She could hear the first man coming into   
the room, but it was impossible to tell by the way he moved if it was Roxton or not. It was   
probably better not being able to tell, anyway. Abel was a pretty tricky guy; he was probably   
doing whatever he could to try and fool her. Hard as it was, she would have to rely on her heart  
to tell her the truth.  
The first kiss was passionate, intense. She felt electrifying chills run up her spine.   
But it wasn't Roxton. Neither was the next, or the next. She couldn't quite explain it, but   
there was something missing from all of them. Though she wouldn't deny that the kisses were   
pleasurable, she knew that it wasn't Roxton whose lips she was kissing.  
The next man approached her silently and kissed her on the lips. At first, the kiss was   
soft, gentle, and then slowly, it grew more and more ardent. Marguerite felt herself warming up   
despite the intense cold. For a brief moment, it was as though her soul melted away and   
temporarily merged into the man who was kissing her. Time seemed suspended for a short eternity.  
Marguerite pulled away, her breath ragged. " Roxton?"  
She heard Abel's disappointed sigh. " Geez, it's like I'm not even challenging you.   
Fine, fine-- take off the blindfold." Marguerite felt two gentle but callused hands removing the  
blindfold, and she looked up into Roxton's joyous eyes.  
" How did you know?" he asked softly, gently tracing his thumb over her cheekbone.  
Marguerite shrugged, and smiled at him, " I guess you really left an impression on me,   
Lord Roxton. But don't let it go to your head."  
  
Abel cleared his throat, interrupting their little moment. " Well, I gotta tell you--   
you two have really impressed me. I mean really. No one's ever made it this far before. Of   
course, this is the first time I've done this, but still-- it's an amazing feat. Just one more   
test, and then you're free to go." He leaned in closer to both of them. " You know that I won't   
let you go that easily. You two are like puppies: the more I get to know you, the more attached I  
get. And what would I do if my little Lassies got out of their pen and decided to run away? Who   
would save Timmy from the well--"  
  
" Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself speak?" Marguerite interrupted, bored with   
the entire speech.  
For once in his immortal life, Abel was phased. For a moment, he could only stare at   
her. Then a wide grin broke out across his face. " I really hope you fail this challenge, Miss   
Krux. Because I'm really going to miss you down here if you don't."  
  
  
" The name of the game is 'To Tell The Truth'." Abel said to the couple, smiling broadly   
at them. " John-boy is going to be chained to a post in the middle of the arena. In the far   
corner of the arena will be a series of five doors. Behind those eight doors is a horrible,   
terrifying beast.   
" Marguerite will be on the side-lines with me. I will ask her five questions about her   
past. If she answers honestly, one of the doors will be opened. If not, the door will remain   
closed. If she answers all of her questions correctly, the beast will be set free into the   
arena."  
  
Roxton was clearly confused. " Wait a minute. If I'm chained up in the arena, why would  
Marguerite want to release the beast?"  
  
" Because it's the only thing that can kill the raptor that will already be loose in the   
pit." Abel informed him. Marguerite and Roxton exchanged worried glances. " Time is of the   
essence, my little love birds. So I suggest that Marguerite answer all of her questions   
correctly."  
  
Roxton turned to Marguerite. " That should be simple enough, don't you think?"  
  
Marguerite swallowed and turned away, and Abel's grin grew even wider. " Do you want me   
to field that one, Miss Krux?" he inquired. " You see, John, Miss Krux has a troubled, painful   
past that she sure as heck doesn't want you to know about. And let's just say that my questions   
might be...less than flattering."  
Marguerite turned to Roxton with fearful eyes. " I'm sorry, John--"  
  
Before Roxton could reply, he suddenly found himself chained to a pole in the midst of an  
arena, just as Abel had described. There were massive crowds on all side of him, cheering and   
screaming wildly. And there was a very vicious, very hungry raptor that was circling him.  
" Marguerite!" Roxton called, tugging at the chains that bound him. " Hurry up!"  
  
" First question," Abel said to Marguerite, his voice reverberating throughout the stands   
so that all could hear, including Roxton, " how many husbands have you had?"  
  
Marguerite glared at him and sullenly replied, " Three."  
  
The first door opened.  
Abel shook his head incredulously. " Three? Wow. I'm looking at quite the woman, here.  
You really get around, Miss Krux--"  
  
" Could you please get on with it?" Marguerite snapped, shooting a furtive glance at   
Roxton, who was still being circled by the hungry predator.  
" Geez louis," Abel said with a slight pout, " someone woke up on the wrong side of the   
bed. All right, here we go. Question number two. What happened to your second husband?"  
Marguerite stared at Abel, her eyes filled with terror. " I...I killed him." She could   
see the stunned look on Roxton's face, even in the distance. She turned to him and called out,   
" It was an accident, John-- I swear! He was coming after me--"  
" No explanations, Miss Krux." Abel instructed her. " The second door has opened; that's  
all he needs to know. Question number three: what happened to your parents?"  
Marguerite swallowed. " I don't know....they abandoned me."  
  
The third door slid open.  
Roxton turned to look at Marguerite, ignoring the ravenous raptor for just a moment. He   
could hear the pain in her voice and he wanted to be with her, to comfort her. True, some of the  
things she had said had been shocking, but it didn't change the way he felt. It only made him   
want to love her more, to shelter her from the world that had already treated her so cruelly.  
" Question number four: why did your first husband divorce you?" Abel inquired.  
Marguerite closed her eyes, ignoring the tear that streaked down her cheek. She had to   
do this for Roxton. " He didn't want me anymore because...I had a miscarriage and the doctor   
said I would probably never..." She fought back the lump that had formed in her throat.  
The fourth door slid open.  
The raptor lunged at Roxton and he kicked it squarely in the face. It rolled back and   
then rose to its feet once more, circling him, waiting for a moment of weakness. Roxton held out   
hope. There was only one question left, and already he could hear the beast pounding against the  
last door, trying to break through.  
" And the final question. Are you sure you want to go through with this, Miss Krux?"   
Abel inquired. She swallowed, then nodded. " Why did you come to the plateau?"  
Marguerite felt the air rush out of her. For a moment, she could only stare at Abel.   
And then she whispered, " To escape."  
  
Abel met her gaze knowingly. " From what, Miss Krux?"  
  
Before Marguerite could answer, the last door crashed to the ground. A huge cloud of   
smoke arose, and when it finally cleared, Marguerite could see the beast.  
It was a girl.  
She raced toward the raptor and knocked it to the ground, inflicting it with repeated   
blows as she gave a maniacal laugh of joy. Abel turned to Marguerite and proudly motioned to the  
sight. " That's my daughter." he informed her.  
The chains were loosened from Roxton's arms and he raced toward them, a look of pure joy   
on his face. He caught Marguerite in his arms and twirled her around. " You did it, Marguerite!  
You did it!" He turned to Abel and gave him a triumphant grin. " I told you my girl could do   
it."  
  
" You're right." Abel said, with a shake of his head. " And I am impressed, you two.   
Now, I hate long good-byes, so I'll just make this quick: I'm gonna miss you guys." He looked   
purposefully at Marguerite. " Although, I have a feeling I'll be seing one of you again   
someday. On an extended and lengthy visit."  
  
Marguerite fell a step back even as Roxton stepped in front of her to protect her.   
" No," he argued, " I won't let that happen."  
  
" Suit yourself, John." Abel said with a laugh and snapped his fingers.  
They were home again.  
  
  
That night, after recounting their tales to the rest of the group and eating a   
ridiculously large feast, Marguerite retired to her bed for some well deserved rest. However,   
she found that sleep would not come. Her mind was haunted with the truths that had been exposed   
to Roxton. They hadn't had much opportunity to talk since then, and she could only imagine what   
he must be thinking of her. That part of her past had been awful enough, but he couldn't even   
begin to fathom the things that she had done, all for the sake of saving herself...  
Hastily, she rose to her feet and made her way purposefully to Roxton's room. She had to  
speak with him. There would be no sleep for her that night, anyway. She tip-toed into the room   
and stopped at the head of his bed, pausing to watch him sleep for a moment. " Just like a   
little boy," she murmured at the serene look on his face, then lovingly pushed back a lock of   
hair that fell into his eyes.  
Roxton stirred and then started when he realized that Marguerite was in the room.   
"Marguerite, is something wrong?"  
  
Marguerite swallowed heavily. " Actually, there is, John." She was silent for a long   
moment, unable to meet his gaze. " After everything you heard today, I would understand if..."  
  
Roxton frowned with concern. " If what, Marguerite?"  
Marguerite took in a shaky breath. "...if you didn't want to be with me, anymore. I've   
done a lot of things I'm not proud of, Roxton, and I just wanted you to know that if you want   
out, I would understand--"  
  
Before she could get any further, Roxton leaned in and kissed her on the lips, sweetly,   
sincerely, trying to relay all of the love that he had inside of him. He pulled back and   
affectionately tucked back a loose strand of hair behind one of her ears. " Marguerite, listen   
to me. I love you. I love you so much that it scares me and it hurts me and it makes me the   
happiest I've ever been. I don't care about your past. If you were the daughter of the Devil,   
himself, I'd still love you. All I'm interested in is your future."  
Marguerite smiled, gratified, tears of happiness filling her blue-gray eyes. She leaned   
in and kissed him once more, fondly caressing his lips with her own, allowing him to feel all of   
the love that she had kept pent up inside of her for so long.  
Just as the kiss began to intensify, Roxton yawned. Marguerite pulled back and stared at   
him incredulously, torn between laughing and screaming. " Are my kisses really that boring to   
you, Lord Roxton?"   
Roxton yawned again and rubbed his eyes. " No, it's just...I'm not accustomed to having   
visitors at this hour." He stopped, realizing what he had just said. For the first time, he   
realized the odd parallels between this night and the night in the vision that Abel had shown   
him.  
  
Right on cue, Marguerite gave a small smile and toyed with the fabric on his shirt.   
" Well... maybe that should change." She met his gaze meaningfully.  
Roxton stared at her incredulously, wondering if this was real. Would tonight end as the  
vision had? Or was he getting his hopes up for nothing? " What are you saying?"  
  
She focused her gaze on his shirt, too afraid to lift her eyes. " Well, I considered   
your proposal, like you asked."  
  
" And?" Roxton prompted, his breath catching in his throat.  
" And..." Marguerite finally mustered the courage to look him in the eye, " ...I always   
wanted to know what it would be like to be a Lady." She fondly caressed his cheek with one hand.  
" Especially if I could wake up next to such a Lord every morning."  
  
Roxton couldn't believe his good fortune. Was this really Marguerite Krux, consenting to  
marry him and be his wife? It all seemed too fantastic, too surreal. Fighting back mixed   
emotions of joy and elation and uncontrollable happiness, he swallowed and simply said, " I love   
you, Marguerite."  
  
Marguerite smiled in return and took in a nervous breath. " I...love you, too, John."  
It really was his lucky day.  



End file.
